Past
by EOfan467
Summary: He looked at her "Isn't there one ghost that you don't understand, Melinda?" Well, is there?
1. Chapter 1

In my story, takes place during season 2 finale for both. Sam is taken automatically to Grandveiw. It takes Dean an hour to find cross roads demon. All In Melinda's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prolouge

I stood behind my counter at my store. It was a slow day, and I finished cleaning. I looked out th window and saw him. He was confused, as he was turning in circles. You could see once you looked at his back, that some one took a knife and stabbed im, then pushed it down. Finally, the man tried to get people to talk to him. He looked in my store and made eye contact with me. he tried to open the door, but his hands went through. I walked over, opened the door and pretended to look outside. He came in.

"Why can no one else see me?" He asked

"Because you're dead- you're a Ghost" I answered The man shook his head

"If I'm a ghost, how can you see me?"

"I've seen and talked to Ghosts all my life" I paused "Whats you name?" I asked

He stared at me and stayed silent, then sighed "Sam Winchester"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah, thats the prologue. This story will only ave 3 Chapters


	2. Chapter 2

hey hey! here's chapter 1!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I nodded "Okay Sam, do you know how you died?" I asked, but I knew he didn't. He did think he was alive not 5 minutes ago.

A shake of his head confirmed my thought. "Whats the last thing you remeber?" I tried "  
Um-" Sam paused "I was standing and-"

Suddenly I was at some kinda place. I had no idea where, but I could tell that this was Sam sending me a vision. To my right, stood Sam, but I could hear his voice, and the man wasn't talking. I was watching and Sam was narrating.

"I thought he unconscious" Sam said

I looked down. Sam was standing above a man. Yeah, he was definatly out "Then what?" I asked

"Then, I saw them" He said

I looked around "Saw who? There's-" I began

"SAM!" Sam turned and started to walk.

I looked over and saw two men. both seemed older then Sam, but one was in his late twenties, maybe? I wasn't sure. the other was older then that

"Dean and Bobby" Sam said

"Sam" said the younger man

"Dean" Sam said

'Dean's' smile dissapeared, and worry was on his face "Sam look out!"

I looked and saw the store back

"Who's Dean?" I asked

"My brother"

"Sam, you need to go in the Light. and it might be easier if you see your brother" I said

"The Light?" Sam asked

"Yeah, you can't be earthbound"

"I know that! But do you really think the Light can keep ghosts from hurting people!"

"Yes because it can" I said

"Listen, Melinda, I know you can see ghosts and help them or whatever but from my experience, the only way to stop ghosts is to burn the remains!" He yelled

"What? Burn the remains?" I said.

Sam paused, sensing he said to much "Uh"

Sam's body flew back "What the hell?" He said

"Are you okay?" I asked

"What is going on?" He said

He flew back and crashed into the door. He flopped to the ground. Like he was alive...

"I-I don't know!" I said

"Melinda-" Sam flew back again, and the doors burst open as he went in the air "Help!" He said. People stopped and stared as he vanished

"Sam?" I said. What happened?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry I took to long. kay last chapter will be here today, shorter, and there's gonna be a sequel! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Really gotta stop lying to u guys lol. any way, here the end *tear tear* sequel will most likely be made and/or up this weekend

"melinda?" Eli said, snapping me out of the memory. he was upset about the latest ghost, making me remeber the Sam Winchester ghost

"Yeah, this gut came for help, wouldn't go into the light... something about burning remains... he dissapeared after he flew out of the store. he seemed so... Alive at the time"

Eli stared "really?"

"Ye-" I started, then looked out. There were three men out side of the store, talking, I reconized two of them, the third i didn't. i walked outside

"Mel?"

I stepped outside. One of the three men looked at me

"Sam?"

He stared at me for a few minutes "I don't- wait, melinda?" He said

The second one, who I remebered from the vision, spoke up "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we met when I was dead"

It's done... :( 


End file.
